The present disclosure concerns the field of semiconductor devices, in particular, concerns a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same.
Micro LED display technology is implemented by an all solid-state light-emitting device integrated with a high-density two-dimensional light-emitting diode array on a chip. Compared with other micro display technologies, a micro LED display system has a simple design, may reduce volume and weight of an overall system, and has low manufacturing cost as well as advantages of low power consumption, high light utilization efficiency, rapid responding speed, wide operating temperature range, and strong anti-interference ability and so on. However, the present inventor noticed that in the prior art, the micro LED display chip has a relatively poor emitted light wavelength consistency and low light extraction rate.